1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to an antenna and a wireless device having the same, and more particularly to a smart antenna and a wireless device having the same.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, the antennas used in the radio communication products are usually omnidirectional radiation field antennas, e.g. a dipole antenna. However, when the position of the product is fixed, the antenna in the product is only able to provide fixed radiation patterns for transmitting/receiving signals. Therefore, problems like bad transmission/reception signals that lead to a lower transmission speed are experienced when the signals are across different floors.
In the conventional antenna design, a plurality of antennas with fixed positions is used and switch components are used in coordination with the circuit board of the wireless module (or the circuit board of the whole system) to control the overall radiation pattern. However, the position for placing the antenna is always a fixed position in the product, there is a requirement to design the antenna in a more complicated way or employ more complex switch controls to achieve the purpose of controlling the radiation pattern. Thus the antenna designers are restricted to the overall product specification and thus a lot of design limitations are encountered while designing the antenna.